我其他 Mon autre I
by Hikaru Takemiya
Summary: Alegría, felicidad, ¿como pueden cambiar estas facetas tan rápidamente? solo cuando el repudio de un amor ciego lastima y cala el alma...para ahora transformarse en un ser frío con sed de deseo...¿podrá la verdad calmar ha dicho ser? MomoRyo
1. Dark

**Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama no me pertenece le pertece a su creadora Takayuki Hamana n.nU  
**

**1.- Dark**

- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que conocí a Echizen, cuatro o cinco, ha decir verdad me parecen siglos, quien diría que caí en el amor por un amigo y lo peor de todo es que no supe y ni se mostrárselo, ahora a mis dieciocho años veme aquí como un codiciado cantan-autor. Pero a pesar de eso no he logrado que la persona que quiero, me escuches, lo entiendes Ryoma, quieres que veas, que sientas, que estas canciones son para ti y nadie más.

**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA/ **Caí en amor por ti y que puede pasar?

**Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de/ **La voluntad del sentimiento no puede hacer nada pero se agranda, o

**Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana/ **Puedes darte cuenta?

**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo/ **Cuando aun no he dicho nada

Las palabras sonaban tristes casi vacías, lo que más llamaba la atención del publico era la melancolía en el rostro del joven - por favor Ryoma, regresa aquí a Japón, te lo ruego -.

**Yuki no youni Tada shizukani/ **Justo como la nieve, pero quieta

**Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku/ **Continuando hacia arriba

- Ryoma, escúchame, aquí estoy, aquí esta Momoshiro, onegai, no me lo olvides, no me dejes en el vacío, se que en alguna parte del mundo me estas oyendo, y espero que te prepares porque cuando te vea, no te dejare ir…no otra vez – Todos empezaron a gritar debido a que el habitual entusiasmo del joven había regresado y con mucha fuerza, se podía observar como muchas fans gritaban – Dark-San! No daiski -.

**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara/ **Sostenme firmemente, si yo pienso como ahora

**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi/ **No quiero saber

**Shiritaku Nakatta yo/ **El como era caer en el amor por alguien

**I love you Namida tomaranai/** Te amo, mis lagrimas no paran

**Konnan ja Kimi no koto/ **Por eso

**Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo/ **yo debo ser libre de ti

Mientras tanto…lejos de las costumbres niponas se encontraba un joven de hermosos ojos ámbar observando atentamente a un joven de ojos amatista y cabello en puntas cantar con tanta alegría, esperanza y satisfacción que por un momento le recordó a un viejo amigo…esa vivacidad en sus amatistas y esa angelical sonrisa…todo le recordaba a el pero…con una fuerte sacudida Ryoma Echizen alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza – Creo que el pasármela con el idiota de Kevin me esta afectando – el joven lanzo un suspiro agotador mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada a el que se hacía llamar "Dark"

**Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA/ **Cuanto más seguiré pensando en ti

**Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta/ **Mi suspiro hace que el vidrio de la ventana se nieble

A decir verdad el joven no estaba tan mal…otro movimiento brusco hacia su cabeza…definitivamente le estaba afectando el estar con Kevin…y es que el no era homosexual cierto?...y no debía cuestionarse por eso cierto?...y porque maldita sea lo hacia…el joven gruño por lo bajo mientras otra vez volvía a dirigir la mirada a la pantalla y es que en realidad ese joven lo tenía hechizado hasta la punta

**Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de/ **Ahora un candelabro ardiente

**Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA/ **No puede derretir el estremecimiento de mi corazón

Momoshiro que estaba a punto de continuar su canción se detuvo de golpe al sentir una gota resbalar por su nariz…lluvia…volteo a ver a todos a su alrededor y logro divisar a unos cuantos niños por lo cual se preocupo

- Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que tendremos que parar el concierto aquí debido a que esta comenzando a querer llover – todo el publico empezó a hacer alboroto – les prometo que continuaremos mañana pero por favor preocúpense por si mismos – al oír esta frase todo el público se quedo callado y empezaron a retirarse mientras algunas fans cuchicheaban algo parecido a que "Dark era un encanto debido a que se preocupaba por ellas o Dark kakoi" -..

Momoshiro al ver que todos ya se había retirado bajo del escenario y se coloco dejo que las gotas de lluvias surcaran su rostro - esta canción me recuerda tanto a ti Ryoma, no sabes cuanto te extraño –

Mientras tanto un Ryoma muy cabreado debido a que Kevin había llegado al departamento solo para sin darse cuenta romper la televisión con una pelota, estaba encerrado en su habitación…pensando en Dark y Momoshiro a decir verdad tenían un extraño parecido y no sabía porque eso le atraía más.

Un día después…

- NO LO PUEDO CREER, ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA, COMO SE TE OCURRE DORMITE EN MEDIO DE LA LLUVIA – grito una Sumire muy enfadada mientras un Momoshiro enfermo trataba de hacer oídos sordos tapándose con una almohada – ME ESTAS OYENDOOOOOOOO MOMOSHIROOOOOO – el joven amatista se destapo sabiendo que era en vano seguir tratando de no oírla

- Si Sumire-sensei la estoy oyendo perrrrrrfectamente – susurro algo sarcástico mientras lanzaba un bufido al aire – no te preocupes que si pienso cumplir la promesa de seguir el concierto hoy después de todo una promesa es una promesa – "una promesa es una promesa ne?" pensó ahora un tanto deprimido Momo, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Sumire que lanzo un suspiro y le miro como si de su hijo se tratara

- Momoshiro…debes descansar estoy segura de que tus fans lo entenderán – Momo la volteo a ver con una sonrisa triste – créeme lo harán y si no pues luego consigues más lo que más importante ahora es tu estado físico.

- Arigatou Godaimazu Sumire-sensei pero yakusoku es yakusoku – Sumire le miro tiernamente mientras lo volvía a recostar en la cama – Onegai Sumire-sensei Yo…

- No me pongas pero que no los oiré lo que me importa es tu salud y punto, mañana continuaras – sentenció con frialdad mientras se retiraba de la habitación del ahora cantante "Dark"

Momoshiro cerro los ojos mientras comenzaba a susurrar los últimos párrafos de la canción que le falto terminar ayer

**Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku/ **Sostenme fuertemente, lo suficiente para romperme

**Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo/ **Si nosotros nos conocimos en el morder de una fuerte tormenta

**Samukunai youni to/ **Yo no siento frío, y

**I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi/** Yo te extraño, todo el tiempo pienso en ti

**Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)/** Esta bufanda que yo tejí para ti

**Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo/** Estoy sosteniéndola sola esta noche

Justo en ese momento Ryoma se pregunto que estarían haciendo en ese momento tanto Momoshiro como Dark, si era sincero, no se los podía sacar de la cabeza desde ayer y no sabía porque…y aunque lo supiera trataría de evitarlo ya que debido a eso Kevin se burlaba de su distracción.

**Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara/ **Si, ahí una eterna nieve caía

**Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA/** Este sentimiento que tengo por ti, puede esconderse?

Momoshiro abrió los ojos de golpe…era cierto hoy había prometido escribir una nueva canción a su amado, como lo había olvidado pero que tonto es, justo en el momento en que Momoshiro se levanto de su asiento un mareo y un dolor terrible en la garganta se apodero de el haciéndolo caer…los ojos de Momo se cerraron fuertemente mientras un deseo ferviente comenzaba a apoderarse de su pecho

**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara/ **Sostenme fuerte, yo pienso que de esta manera

**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi/ **No quiero saber

**Shiritaku Nakatta yo/** El como era caer en el amor por alguien

**I love you Mune ni komiageru/** Te amo, mi pecho se llena

**Fuyuzora ni sakebitai/ **Yo quiero llora afuera al cielo invernizo

**Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo/ **Yo quiero verte ahora

Ryoma por alguna razón empezó a sentir mucha ansiedad en su pecho como si a alguien muy valioso para el estará sufriendo por algo…"quisiera ver a Momo"…hasta el mismísimo Ryoma se sorprendió por sus pensamientos…pero no los alejo como siempre…se sentí como un tonto al pensarlos y luego alejarlos, pero es que todo era tan confuso…desde que había comenzado su carrera profesional en tennis había olvidado todo sobre sus sempais y ahora por alguna extraña razón recordaba a su mejor amigo y sempai Momoshiro…eso…lo asustaba.

Continuara…

Hikaru Takemiya


	2. All For You

**Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama no me pertenece a mi, le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi**

**1. All For You**

- Mi garganta se siente mi caliente y no se porque – lejos de los pensamientos de Momoshiro, una Sumire muy preocupada lo zarandeaba esperando algún indicio de estabilidad en la mente de joven – Su…mire-sensei –susurro quedamente debido al fuerte ardor en la garganta -.

- Baka, no te esfuerces mucho si no puedes hablar…trata de apoyarte en mi mientras te saco de aquí para ir con el médico –Momoshiro al momento de oír eso se puso rojo, lo cual no entendió Sumire –Baka, porque te pones así?

- Err…por nada sensei, es solo que se vería muy vergonzoso para el orgullo de un hombre –susurro esto muy bajito para que no le escuchara –y dígame Sumire-sensei esta vez a donde iremos de gira?

- Enfermo y sigues pensando en el trabajo –lanzo un pequeño suspiro mientras una sonrisa se empezaba a mostrar en su rostro- iremos a Estados Unidos esta vez, más precisos, a California –al decir esto ultimo volteo a ver el rostro de su acompañante para ver lo que ya se imaginaba, los ojos de Momoshiro brillaban y una pequeña sonrisa empezaba a ya adornar su angelical rostro- eso era lo que siempre buscabas no Momoshiro? -.

- Hai, no sabe, lo feliz que me hace esto…desde hace mucho tiempo que deseaba…ir allá, para así, encontrarlo a el…encontrar a Ryoma –susurro con algo de felicidad pero a la vez también tristeza- Pero sabe…también tengo mucho miedo…de que…no me recuerde como yo a él, siento un ansia tan grande como no se imagina, jamás había sentido algo así en toda mi vida -.

- Baka…ese es el sentimiento al que todos llamamos amor –Momoshiro asintió algo deprimido mientras llevaba una mano a su garganta –te duele mucho Momo? –este tan solo asintió debido a que no podía hablar –aguanta un poco más Momo, ya casi llegamos –el amatista tan solo asintió mientras de repente sentía que todo se volvía oscuro ante sus ojos –Momoshiro!

- "Gomen, Sumire-sensei…ya no puedo más" –fueron sus pensamientos al sentir su cuerpo desvanecerse -.

Mientras tanto en California

- Hey, Echizen quieres tratar de concentrarte en nuestro partido por favor –Ryoma reacciono ante el llamado de su amigo, no sabía porque pero sentía un gran dolor en el pecho por alguna razón -.

- Hai, gomen, pero es que eres tan lento –dijo con cinismo en su voz a su vez que tiraba con más fuerza de lo normal su Twister Serve –espero y que con esto te arrepientas de tus palabras -.

- Rayos, no creas que nada más porque me tomaste desapercibido podrás ganar el siguiente tiro –gruño el rubio mientras que con rapidez contesto el siguiente tiro del joven de ojos ámbar- Hoi, Hoi, que te pasa hoy que lanzas con más fuerza, no será que estarás enamorado, porque si es así…- Kevin paro de hablar al darse cuenta que su amigo había parado de golpe al oír semejante cosa – Ryoma, ¿te encuentras bien? -.

- Hai, que te hace pensar lo contrario Baka –gruño enojado mientras le miraba fríamente, Kevin ante esto soltó un carcajada –de que te ríes? -.

- De que esa es la única forma para ti de huir de la realidad, portarte de esa manera –lo ojos de Ryoma se abrieron de par en par, eso solamente se lo había dicho antes un amigo suyo muy especial -.

Flash back

- Había estado deprimido debido a que Karupin había vuelto a escapar, de repente escucho unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo cual prefirió ignorar, para el lo más importante era buscar alguna manera de hallar a Karupin. Dejo de pensar al darse cuenta que los golpes se estaban haciendo con más fuerza –¿Que quieren! –susurro molesto debido a tanto ruido -.

- Mmm, vaya forma de contestar a un invitado Echizen –Ryoma abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a su sempai molesto, con rasgones en la cara y lodo en toda la cara y uniforme –Solo venía a traerte algo que te pertenece y que creo que deberías cuidar mucho –susurro algo molesto mientras le enseña a un Karupin todo lleno de lodo pero en perfectas condiciones -.

- Porque…Momo-sempai –susurro tratando con todas sus fuerzas de sonar frío –como supiste que había desaparecido Karupin

- Baka, todos o por lo menos yo se que cuando actúas más frío y distante es porque te preocupa alguien o simple y sencillamente caíste en el amor –dijo el amatista con mucha naturalidad mientras veía como Ryoma ocultaba su rostro –bueno me voy para la próxima vez ten más cuidado –mascullo mientras empezaba a dar la media vuelta para salir de aquel cuarto. Hasta que de repente se detuvo al ver sentir algo a alguien abrazarse a su espalda -.

- Arigatou, Momo-sempai –susurro entrecortado el joven Echizen mientras el miedo a que su sempai lo empujara por atreverse a abrazarlo así se presentaba

- Hoi, no tienes nada que agradecer, para eso están los amigos –susurro tiernamente Momoshiro mientras se giraba y ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza del pequeño –bueno…nos vemos mañana Echizen –dijo con una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas mientras se alejaba de el como mucha tranquilada –matta ashita –Ryoma tan solo asintió mientras lo miraba irse -.

Fin del Flash Back

- Momo-sempai… -Kevin al oír el nombre salido en susurro de la boca de príncipe no pudo evitar contener una risa, lo cual despertó a Ryoma de su ensoñación –¿Nani? -.

- Eh, no nada, Ryoma –susurro algo divertido mientras trataba de no soltarle en a la cara lo que acababa de decir- y dices que yo soy raro –gruño molesto mientras daba la media vuelta para regresar a su lado de la cancha

Mientras tanto en Tokio Japón

- COMO QUE NO PODRE CANTAR! –grito un ya desesperado debido a la tensión acumulada por la noticia dada por Sumire –no puede hacerme esto Sumire-sensei, usted más que nadie sabe el porque canto, sabe el sueño que llevo en mis canciones…no puedo parar de hacerlo…simplemente no puedo –el amatista llevo sus manos a la cabeza en señal de no saber que hacer

- Momoshiro, entiende que hasta que no se lleve a cabo una operación no podrás seguir cantando –susurro tiernamente mientras le abrazaba –si tanto quieres ver a Ryoma debes cumplir estos requisitos para que sigas aquí con nosotros –Momoshiro abrió los ojos de par en par mientras pequeñas gotas de agua empezaban a salir de ellos

- Dígame, Sumire-sensei que hice para merecer esto, acaso esta mal que canta para la persona que amo –mientras el amatista hablaba un temblor se asomo en su cuerpo, mientras las lagrimas paraban de salir, para dar paso a una mirada seria –Sumire-sensei…simple y sencillamente no puedo dejar esto…así que yo tan solo le prometo seguir con los tratamientos –Sumire ante tan promesa no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa –pero…aun así no dejare de cantar y espero que me comprenda –antes de que Sumire pudiera decir algo, el joven ya se había marchado del consultorio -.

- Momoshiro –susurro preocupada Sumire, mientras con tristeza alzaba la mano para agarra una hoja en donde estaba escribió el destino del joven o bien lo que podría ser el destino- aun hay esperanza, no, Momo –murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa

- Echizen, este sacrificio es por ti –Momoshiro no pudo evitar sentir su corazón arder mientras el deseo de que exista esperanza crecía fuertemente en su mente -.

**Continuara…**

**Hikaru Takemiya**

**Arigatou minna por los reviews**:

**Nathy: **Muajajajaj ya veras que muy pronto pondré el beso entre Ryoma y Momo, pero tendrán que pasar algunos capítulos más, gracias por el review Nathy-chan luego subiré el cap 3 va 3!

**xWolframxGirlx: **Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic , en cuanto a la información del creador te agradezco .., lo que pasa es que me confundí con la directora. Me disculpo por eso y en cuanto actualizar lo tratare lo más pronto posible, en cuanto a lo de las letras, son del anime Full Moon Wo Sagashite – Eternal Snow la puedes encontrar en Anime Lyrics

**SuMiKo hoi hoi: **Jajaja grax n.n en cuanto a lo de ser feliz tratare XD, muchas gracias por tu reviewespero y tu también sigas igual de alegre en tus criticas, gracias

**Fafnir: **Arigatou Okaa-san nOn fue la primera que me dejo review, en cuanto se conecte le mando la historia okis n.n?


	3. Where are you

**Disclairmer: Tennis no Oujisama no me pertenece si no a Takeshi Konomi**

**  
Where are you, Momoshiro**

- Momoshiro! –los ojos de Ryoma se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de las palabras salidas de sus labios –"porque pensé en Momo-sempai" -.

- Hoi, Ryoma, que haces todavía en la cama –el joven de ojos ámbar se sorprendió por semejante intrusión de Kevin –será mejor que te apures a levantarte porque hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer -.

- Tenemos o tienes –farfullo Ryoma levantando las cejas –lo siento, pero no creo que salga de aquí en mucho tiem…-antes de que pudiera reaccionar Kevin ya lo llevaba arrastrando al baño –Hey, YO PUEDO IR POR MI MISMO –grito rojo de la vergüenza, sacando a Kevin de ahí –baka –susurro apesadumbrado mientras abrió la llave de agua frío y se metía sin pensarlo –"porque pensé en Momo-sempai" –lanzó un suspiro al sentir como las suaves gotas de agua delineaban las curvas de su cuerpo, desapareciendo en algunas partes de su anatomía –quiero verlo –susurro ocultando sus ojos entre sus cabellos -.

Mientras en Tokio

- Momoshiro, YA TIENES LISTAS LAS MALETAS –grito Sumire esperando tan siquiera que mostrase algún indicio de que las tenía

- Hai, lamento la espera Sumire-sensei –la anciana tan solo sonrío picara mientras veía la vestimenta de Momoshiro –Nani? -.

- Nada, solo que…estas seguro de llevar esa vestimenta? –Momoshiro tan solo levanto una ceja pensando en que estaba mal con su camisa negra sin mangas y sus pantalones de mezclilla pegados al cuerpo –mmh…olvídalo, pero no crees que te falta algo para disimular -.

- Tranquila, apenas a horita me los iba a colocar –dijo divertido mientras se ponía un cadena con una cruz, acompañándolo con un collar en el cuello. Sonrío complacido al ver como Sumire trataba de ocultar su sonrojo, mientras el por ultimo se colocaba unos lentes negros – Hoi, Sumire-sensei, espero y no piense abusar de mí –dijo bromista al ver como esta se daba vuelta sacando humo por las orejas -.

- "Baka, Momoshiro" –pensó Sumire, mientras se imaginaba una forma de vengarse de el –"yo reiré al ultimo ''Momo-chan''-una sonrisa diabólica se formulo en el rostro de Sumire mientras miraba de reojo el como Momoshiro cargaba sus maletas sin ningún problema -.

En California

- Hey, Kevin, porque tengo que acompañarte a hacer tus compras raras –dijo un Ryoma muy molesto al verse cargar con casi todas las bolsas de compra del rubio –hoy no es un día especial o sí, como para que tu no puedas venir solo –Kevin tan solo lo vio indiferente mientras hacia que se detuviesen en un banca –por fin, un descanso

- Ryoma, enserio no sabes lo que va a pasar hoy? –tan solo recibió una mirada de "estas loco" por parte del príncipe –hoy, en el aeropuerto va a llegar nada más y nada menos que… -.

- El famoso cantante Dark –vocifero con gran entusiasmo su ex -compañero regular Kikumaru Eiji –y eso pasara en aproximadamente 54 minutos -.

- Eiji, quieres por favor, parar de hablar sobre el –dijo un ya muy enfadado Oishi –me lo has estado contando desde ayer y ahora vas a molestar al pobre de Echizen con eso también –gruño tratando de ocultar sus celos -.

- Kikumaru-sempai, Oishi-sempai que es lo que hacen aquí –dijo con voz cansada y a la vez sorprendida -.

- Nya, que manera de recibirnos O'chibi –dijo el de ojos zafiros tratando de hacerse el dolido –pero, bueno, venimos aquí de vacaciones, ne Oishi? –el nombrado se sonrojo levemente mientras asentía ante el comentario de su compañero -.

- Ya veo, y díganme como han estado los demás sempais –dijo algo más animado pero si hacerlo notar -.

- Pues veras Tezuka y Fuji, se fueron de viaje los dos juntos a Alemania, debido a que Tezuka buchou quería saber si su hombro en verdad se había rehabilitado, y Fuji como buen amigo lo acompaño –tanto Ryoma como Oishi alzaron una ceja al ver la inocencia en las palabras de Eiji, ninguno de los dos creía que haya sido solo por pura amistad –Nani? -.

- Nada, Eiji –dijo un Oishi con una gotita resbalando por su nuca –Kaidoh, se quedo entrenado en Japón, ha perfeccionado sus técnicas, deberías observarlo y te sorprenderías, aunque claro esta que Inui tuvo que ver en eso, ya que no se despega de su entrenamiento -.

- Hn, ya veo –dijo Ryoma algo interesado en el ultimo de sus sempais que faltaba por nombrar –y Momo-sempai, que tal? –tanto Eiji como Oishi sintieron como si un balde de agua fría les cayera –Kikumaru-sempai, Oishi-sempai? -.

- Pues, veras O'chibi…de Momo no hemos tenido ninguna información desde que salimos de Seigaku, Kaidoh, nos comento que todo había estado normal, así que tanto el como nosotros no sabemos el porque Momo no se comunico con nosotros estos últimos cuatro años –al ver la cara pálida de Ryoma se preocupo

- Ne, O'chibi daijobu? –Kevin que había permanecido callado en toda la conversación miro con el ceño fruncido a Ryoma -.

- Ryoma, no me digas que te vas a quedar así sin hacer nada al oír estas noticias –tanto Eiji como Oishi lo voltearon a ver extrañados –piensas dejar tus sentimientos –susurro muy quedo al oído del príncipe -.

- …-Ryoma no podía contestar debido a que varios recuerdos asaltaron su mente al oír que no sabían nada sobre Momoshiro –"el siempre estaba conmigo en los buenos y malos momentos, porque ahora que pienso más en el…no aparece…porque ahora que te necesito no estas Momo-sempai –justo cuando Ryoma pensó que no podía sentirse más triste, la voz de Dark hizo aparición en todo el centro comercial, trayendo con la canción que había sido expuesta, varios recuerdos de el y Momoshiro juntos… y con ellos sus sentimientos hacia Momo-sempai -.

Flash Back

_Doushite doushite suki nan darou/**Porque, porque yo he de amarte mucho?**_

_Konna ni namida afureteru/**Mis lagrimas se están desbordando demasiado**_

- Esto es tu culpa Momo-sempai –gruño molesto Ryoma mientras esperaba junto a su sempai en una banca con techo a que la lluvia desapareciera

- Hoy, y porque yo tengo toda la culpa si tu también demorabas en alistarte –el pequeño tan solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante mientras apoyaba todo su cuerpo en el poste de dicha banca –Mhnn…si te apoyas a si en el poste lo que vas a conseguir es lastimarte –susurro no muy seguro, mientras jalaba a un sorprendido Ryoma hacia si mismo -.

_ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta**/Regresemos a ese tiempo, había mucho que perder que no creo cantar cualquier cosa**_

_sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta/**Un lugar apenas con pequeñas maneras lejos, eso era donde yo estaba**_

- Momo-sempai…-las palabras simplemente no salían de sus labios, no sabía si retirarse de ahí, o, sentir ese embriagante calor que Momoshiro le brindaba, levanto la vista para ver a Momoshiro, y se quedo como piedra al verlos cristalinos.

_kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa/**Ese día, en tus profundos ojos, yo vi la soledad**_

_futari niteru no kana_?_/**Somos nosotros dos verdaderamente iguales**_

_kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta/**Si, yo realice esto, tu siempre estabas a mi lado**_

- …-Ryoma no sabía que hacer, su sempai, no hacía, ni decía nada, y por un momento se sintió culpable de que esos preciosos amatistas estuvieran tristes –porque…porque me miras así Echizen? –Momoshiro bajo la mirada haciendo que Ryoma sintiera su respiración muy cerca de su rostro -.

- Por que estas triste Momo-sempai? –Momoshiro se quedo estático al oír las palabras salidas de esos tiernos y incitantes labios -.

doushite konna ni suki nan darou/**_Porque yo he de amarte mucho?_**

kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo/**_Tu voz anilla dentro mió poniéndome triste_**

ima made nani ga sasae datta ka/**_Apenas que era apoyado tanto_**

tooku hanarete wakatta yo/**_De lejos, yo realizo esto ahora_**

- Ryoma…tu te pondrías triste si me fuera de aquí para siempre –las palabras de Momoshiro calaron hasta el alma de Ryoma, logrando que toda esa magia se disipara, perdiendo así la magia del pasado…

Fin del Flash back

La música se detuvo o por lo menos eso pensaba Ryoma, que no podía oír y por muy poco casi no ver…el recuerdo de las palabras de Momoshiro le afectaba todo los sentidos hasta casi no sentir que tres personas muy cercanas a el lo miraban preocupados…desde cuanto tiempo había pasado eso…cuanto tiempo había pasado desde ese momento…el cual pareció haber olvidado Momoshiro que siempre le había estado regalando una sonrisa hasta su regreso a América

- Hoi, O'chibi daijoubu? –el nombrado tan solo le volteo a ver con un gesto de indiferencia mientras asentía –nya, entonces vamos a el encuentro con Dark –dijo con estrellitas en los ojos mientras un Oishi lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza

- Echizen, no pierdas las esperanzas –le susurro Kevin al príncipe mientras este tan solo le miraba fríamente –bueno yo también debo preparar mis cosas pero los autógrafos de mi ídolo –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Ryoma lo veía extraño -.

- Where are you, Momo-sempai? –suspiro Ryoma tratando de creer en las palabras de Kevin

En el Avión camino a América

- "Ryoma, tan solo…espera por mí" –pensaba un Momoshiro con el corazón el la mano mientras sentía los dolorosos ardores en la garganta –porque este tal vez sea mi ultimo debut…-

**Continuara…**

**Hikaru Takemiya**

**Fafnir: **arigatou okaa-san XD -- sieee es que mi imaginación esta en las novelas X3 neh no se crea muxas gracias por su review!

**Mitsuki Hiwatari: **que weno que te gusto el fic o.o en lo de Momo-chan…no creo que lo haga sufrir más X3, jejejej ya paso por muxo u.uU, Arigatou por tu review nOn!

**neon-san: **nah no te disculpes por eso XD n.n me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic y no te preocupes con contratiempos y todo ya le continuo n---n Thanks!

**SuMiKo hoi hoi: **muajajaj puess todavía en este cap no se iban a encontrar pero en el siguiente si, en cuanto a la "conexión magica" XD ME ENCANTA o.o no lo había pensado pero me gusta, gracias por tu review o

**xWolframxGirlx: ** . buaaa…enserio que agradezco el dato del autor…eso me paso por distraída…siee XD las canciones de Full Moon son de lo mejor -- por eso las pongo en el fic aunque en el siguiente, pondré otra que espero y les guste X3, Arigatou Godaimazu!


	4. Kore Kara Mou

Kore Kara Mo

- Ryo...ma –susurro tiernamente Momoshiro mientras se acurrucaba más al asiento pensando que era el cuerpo de su amado, Sumire que estaba sentada aun lado de el no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro

- "Ryoma…espero y no hagas sufrir más a Momoshiro cuando lo veas…por que se que te sorprenderás cuando veas que han cambiado…solo espero que sepas regresarlo" –con todo y dolor Sumire empezó mover a Momoshiro para que despertara –Momoshiro…ya estamos a punto de aterrizar, despierta ya –Sumire tan solo pudo ir "unos cinco minutos más, por favor" de parte de Momoshiro, a lo cual tan solo pudo lanzar un suspiro

En la entrada del Aeropuerto

- Mou, O'chibi anda acompáñanos por favor –pedía un Eiji con cascaditas en los ojos al ver que el ambarino no quería entrar, debido a que según el no estaba listo para aguantar a un "cantante arrogante que no hace nada más que mover la boca" ante si comentario había molestado tanto a Eiji como a Kevin que trataron de ignorarlo, para así convencerlo de entrar –tan solo quédate con Oishi en una pilastra mientras Ke-chan y yo vamos a pedir su autógrafo –Oishi al oír Ke-chan para pronto empezó a mirar feo a Kevin que tenía una gotita en la nuca mientras asentía a todo lo que decía Kikumaru

- Aja…pero YO porque tengo que ir, si esta Oishi-sempai para eso –gruño exaltado por tanta insistencia de parte de Eiji que lejos de rendirse así más caritas tristes logrando que al príncipe le calaran sus propias palabras –de acuerdo…los acompañare –farfullo molesto mientras se acerca a Oishi que lo miraba divertido –siempre te hace lo mismo Kikumaru-sempai? –susurro a su oído para que nadie más pudiera oír a lo cual Oishi asintió con una gotita en la cabeza mientras le susurraba "y esto no es nada comparado con lo que te hubiera echo si te resistías a esa carita" a Ryoma le recorrió un escalofrío al oír lo comentado por Oishi

- Oigan, apúrense que al avión esta por aterrizar –aviso un Kevin que estaba siendo arrastrado literalmente por un Eiji con estrellitas en los ojos, Oishi ante eso volvió a mirar a feo a Kevin cosa que noto Ryoma

- Mhn…celoso Oishi-sempai? –dijo divertido mientras veía como Oishi lo volteaba con un ceja levantada por tal pregunta

- Pero que cosas dices Echizen –dijo entre molesto y avergonzado por el simple hecho de que lo descubrieron –tu más que nadie se va que Eiji y yo somos muy buenos amigos –ante los dicho el príncipe no pudo evitar alzar un ceja mientras lo veía con cinismo

- Claro que son "amigos" –dijo con sarcasmo poniendo énfasis en amigos para que Oishi captara la indirecta –no piensas pelear por el Oishi-sempai…piensas olvidar tus sentimientos solo por el miedo de lo que los demás digan –dijo mirándolo con escepticismo mientras giraba el rostro hacia donde estaban Kevin y Eiji –piénsalo bien Oishi-sempai –ante eso Oishi tan solo bajo la mirada y apretó los puños mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro

- Como tu lo hiciste con Momo, Echizen? –comento con cinismo mientras notaba el como Ryoma se tensaba y se regresaba a verlo con una de sus miradas frías –porque tu al igual que yo…sabemos que sientes tan siquiera atracción por Momo

- Lo que sienta o no, no te incumbe –gruño mientras empezaba a caminar a la entrada del aeropuerto oyendo el como Oishi susurraba un "entonces tampoco te metas en lo mío" ante eso Ryoma lanzo un suspiro agotado mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el frente para ver a un el como miles de personas estaban paradas a la entrada para recibir llegadas de los Ángeles – California

- Mou, muchos vinieron a ver a Dark-san –dijo un Kikumaru muy emocionado mientras veía todo el bullicio de personas –me pregunto si ya estará en el pasillo que lo llevara a nuestro encuentro –Kevin asintió emocionado mientras Ryoma los veía como si fueran un bicho raro fue entonces que sintió la presencia de Oishi atrás suyo

- Lamento nuestra pequeña discusión Echizen – el susodicho tan solo lo vio de reojo indiferente

- No tienes porque disculparte Oishi-sempai, tienes razón en que no debo meterme en los asuntos de otras personas –dijo mordazmente mientras le hacia un señal con la cabeza para caminar hacia Kevin y Kikumaru juntos –"No se porque pero siento como si mi corazón se estuviera quemando"

Con Momoshiro y Sumire-sensei

- Mou, Sumire-sensei porque no me despertó –se quejo un Momoshiro que los ojos algo rojos

- Porque te veías muy cansado…además nadie notara el rojo de tus ojos por tus lentes Momoshiro –dijo entre molesta porque prácticamente Momoshiro se venía quejando de el porque no lo había despertado, y ella tan bondadosa que había sido al dejarlo dormir –"para la otra despertaras muy poco gratificante Momo-chan" –pensó Sumire con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando su rostro logrando causar que Momoshiro se quedara callado mientras se colocaba un nos lentes medio oscuros que dejaban ver los ojos pero no el color de estos

- Sumire-sensei…-la aludida volteo a verlo con una ceja levantada –gracias por haberme apoyado en todo instante desde la partida de Echizen –murmuro algo bajo para que solo Sumire lo oyera

- No tienes nada que agradecer Momo –el joven en ningún instante quito la vista del frente mientras su rostro y cuerpo empezaban adquirir un frío y elegante andar, lo cual hizo a Sumire suspirar con tristeza –listo para enfrentar lo que te tenga preparado el destino? –ante tal pregunta Momoshiro tan solo sonrío de una manera indescifrable

- Siempre lo estoy –los ojos amatistas brillaron detrás de esos lentes mientras que a la lejanía divisaba unas figuras conocidas –"no pueden ser ellos" –se auto convención en silencio mientras empezaba su camino hacia su único y primer amor

Con Ryoma, Eiji, Oishi y Kevin

Miren! Ahí viene Dark –Ryoma que estaba con la mirada en la lejanía, la volvió hacia una persona que se movía grácil como un felino –nya, se ve muy bien con lo que trae puesto –ni Oishi y ni Ryoma pudieron negarlo, el joven vestía casual, pantalones de mezclilla pegados al cuerpo enganchándose en su perfecta figura, la camisa negra ceñía muy bien su pecho y abdomen bien formados, en cuanto a su cadena y collar que se mostraban de adorno en su cuello daban a pensar en cosas muy perversas de las cuales nadie podía escapar, ni siquiera Ryoma.

- "Kuso, maldito engreído, porque tiene que salir vestido así, y porque yo me tengo que poner así" –de repente y sin darse cuenta la mirada de los dos chicos se cruzaron, logrando que un dolor profundo se instalara en sus corazones –Momo-sempai…-.

- "No…no puede ser Echizen el que esta enfrente mió, no, no puede ser el…desearía que no fuera el…no quiero que me vea de esta manera" –Momoshiro detuvo su andar para quedar frente a frente con sus ex-compañeros de Seigaku –"Kikumaru, Oishi, cuanto han cambiado…que estupido me he de estar viendo parado enfrente de mis amigos y él…que parece feliz siendo acompañado por su "amigo" Kevin –todos estaban expectantes ante el famoso cantante, esperaban con ansias ha que hiciera y dijera todo lo que tenía que decir o hacer –me alegra que sean felices –susurro frío y cortante mientras renovaba su marcha así una limosina que les esperaba a el y ha Sumire –"Si yo me voy a sacrificar, porque sepas lo que yo siento por ti Ryoma, tu te sacrificaras a conocer mi nuevo yo…y tal vez ganarte de nuevo mi amistad…porque a pesar de que te amo y he pensado en tu yo soy muy contradictorio con mis sentimientos y más al verte con otra persona que tal vez ya te hace feliz" –Eiji que era el que no estaba más cuerdo en ese momento abrió grande los ojos y se lanzo a correr por alcanzar a aquel chico que siempre los hacia estar alegres.-

- Espera, por favor Mo… -callo rápidamente al chocar con la fuerte espalda del amatista que rápidamente se giro para tomarlo en brazos antes de que cayera –Momoshiro –susurro el neko sintiendo el como sus lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos –te has dado cuenta de lo muy preocupados que nos tenías? –Momoshiro negó con la cabeza para mirarlo seriamente.-

- Ustedes son parte de un pasado al que quiero olvidar –tanto Ryoma, como Sumire-sensei y Oishi, se quedaron de piedra al oír semejantes palabras mientras Eiji hacia un esfuerzo en vano para no soltar sus lagrimas –les agradezco mucho su preocupación Kikumaru-san, pero por ahora el único apoyo que quiero y necesito es el de Sumire-chan –Eiji alzo la mirada triste mientras una suave sonrisa se formulaba en su rostro.-

- Tal vez seamos parte de tu pasado, y se que no quieres olvidar, pero crees que te podríamos visitar y tu a nosotros como un nuevo comienzo? –Momoshiro se quedo sin nada que decir mientras miraba eso tiernos e inocentes zafiros, para luego desviarse a los dorados de su amado.-

- "No puedo negarle nada a Eiji, y por otra parte hice este viaje para verlo a el…que más puedo hacer…no me puedo echar para atrás como la otra vez…no, no lo haré" Me parece bien –contesto indiferente a pesar de que por dentro se sentía romper.-

Continuara…

**Kyla:** Muxas gracias kyluchis xD ¬¬ que mala y mira yo que no te ofendo xP nah un se crea grax por molestarse en leer.

**SuMiKo hoi hoi: **Sipis decidi poner algo de Golden Pair jeje :) usted deberia escribir fic Sumiko-san mu gusto mucho el fic de la Strongest Pair nOn jojojo ahora le toca sufrir un poquitito Ryoma por la segunda personalidad de Momo-chan :P! Grax por tus reviews!

**Fafnir: **Nah, no importa, me hace feliz con que te guste el fic okaa-san O! Ja Ne! Arigatou

**xWolframxGirlx: **Jajajajja sie ;-----; me dio cosita lo que escribi de Sumire-sensei pobre Momo-chan -- q weno q te guste el fic…ojala tu le actualizes pronto a tu fic "Devil's Little Brother"…quiero saber que sigue entre Daisuke, Ryoma y Momo ToT! Jajaj grax por tus comments

**  
**Gracias minna por los Reviews , lamento mi demora lo que pasa es que tenia planeado subir otro fics pero se me fueron a la borda u,u porque el SasuNaru inundo mi mente xD pues me salio un fic de ellos que por cierto ya subí para a los que les interese…ojala les guste el cap lo hice con la poca imaginación que me quedaba ToT Gomen Nasai…por cierto debido al otro fic…el que tenga más review será el que primero se actualizara n.n


End file.
